


Regret's Time

by verydeathly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verydeathly/pseuds/verydeathly
Summary: In which Jihoon is lost, and Soonyoung- a dumbass- is the only way back home.





	1. Chapter 1

There's this certain phenomenon,

When I look into your—

Jihoon scribbled our the words that had littered the paper's clean surface. Letting himself subconsciously throw away the dead idea into the trash bin next to him. The room was dark, the only light source, the desk lamp that Jihoon basically harbored onto for life and any type of light. The curtains were drawn closed, not that it would matter considering the lack of light coming from the moonlight.

Jihoon groaned as he repositioned himself in his flimsy desk chair, immediately regretting the idea when he could practically hear his spine and back muscles scream in pain.

Why was it so hard to come up with meaningful words?

Jihoon had to finish a song he completely forgot about by the end of this week, only because he was busy drowning in preparations for the new school year ahead. Jihoon sometimes felt as if he was just a pawn in a game of envy, where each pawn felt the exact same as the other, yet no one had even cared to tell one or the other. So it was possible, that Jihoon's music teacher, who had given him the blasted assignment, felt as swamped as he was feeling. Nonetheless, Jihoon was busy.

Jihoon checked the clock, as it read 1:57 am, Jihoon let himself groan, unwillingly waking up his cat, who had jumped from Jihoon's very desirable bed onto all of Jihoon's music papers, the black cat clashing with the white music sheets, a displacement that made Jihoon lose his patience.

"What the fuck Jjajjang," screeched Jihoon, his pink lips curling into a frown. Jihoon always preferred dogs, but then his dad appeared with a cat, claiming he heard Jihoon talking about cats. Jihoon remembered trying not to go frown at his father, for he had worked so hard for Jihoon to get into the school that he went to, but Jihoon always felt neglected by him. Cats or dogs aside, Jihoon's father tried to make an effort and that's what counted.

Why was Jihoon's cat named Jjajjang? It was short for his favorite food, Jjajjangmyun (Black Bean Noodles)

The black cat stared at Jihoon with guilty yellow eyes, making Jihoon growl as he dropped the cat down onto the floor. Little did he know that his window was opened, and the small night creature slipped into the black night. Blending in with its surroundings except for two yellow eyes.

Leaving the lonely, busy boy to his own thoughts.

*

"Jeon Wonwoo," stated the blonde haired boy sitting on the bunk bed he shared with his mother, the computer screen before him featuring the Kpop idol group SHINee, which Soonyoung had become a die-hard fan for, "SHINee's new comeback."

"You woke me up for this?" growled a furious yet monotone voice from the other end of the line, "fine, we'll talk about this tomorrow at school."

"But—"

"Fuck you. I'm tired," Wonwoo replied, obvious grouchiness hinted in the tone of his voice.

With a devilish smirk and a twinge of hurt, Soonyoung put down the phone, because Wonwoo was his childhood best friend, Soonyoung knew Wonwoo would kiss Soonyoung's sweet ass for the next week. Was there a better way to start the new year? Soonyoung didn't think so.

"Soonyoung," called his mother from the living/kitchen room. Soonyoung shut his laptop as he climbed down from the bunk bed, hitting the bottom of the ladder as two graceful feet landing on the floor. Obediently following the sound of his mother's call, "could you take the trash out?"

"Yeah I will," Soonyoung answered with a half-hearted sigh as he grabbed for the trash bin. Soonyoung pushed himself out of the apartment building Soonyoung and his mother rented. The walls stale with age and the floor smelled of something rotten. This is where Soonyoung had grown up and despite the angry old couple neighboring them, or the rowdy college kids a floor above them. Soonyoung would always call this apartment building home. Entering the elevator, the lights white giving off a hospital-like vibe.

As he exited the elevator, Soonyoung prepared himself for the hot summers breeze to slap him in the face. Feeling the humidity reach his hair, he growled as he could already feel the grease atop his blonde head. The entrance to his apartment building was through the garage, which meant giant openings of glassless windows, granting access to gross bugs and harsh summer air. The garage was dimly lit, cars littered the parking spots. And just to Soonyoung's luck, he had to walk all the way to the other side to get to the big trash bin. Luckily he wasn't afraid of the dark, but just to lighten the mood, he decided to revise a dance he learned over the summer while walking towards the trash bin.

As Soonyoung made his way over to the trash bin, a black creature jumped out at him. Causing Soonyoung to jump and yell a weird combination of all the swear words and insults he could think of, "mothershickerbastadiotictree."

The black shadow looked at him with yellow eyes as Soonyoung noticed the collar around the once scary cat's neck. Slowly approaching the dark creature, giving a silent question for consent to come closer. The cat slowly walked towards him, craving love and warmth, despite the humid air. The cat was very comfortable with it's temporary owner, Soonyoung and quickly found it's way atop of Soonyoung's crisscrossed legs. Its fur was soft, each touch felt like a cloud of complete blackness. Putting the teenage boy in a trance, completely forgetting about the garbage needed to be thrown away and the collar around the cat's neck.

Along the way back to his apartment, despite the small cat's entrancing fur and softness. Soonyoung was able to put away the trash and carry his newly found pet home.

As Soonyoung stepped into the apartment, the black cat immediately leaping out of the Korean boy's grip. The black cat navigated cleverly around only to find itself looking up at the bunk bed, Soonyoung smiled as he carried the cat above the bunk bed. Then again realizing the Cat's red collar, he read a name that didn't sound familiar at all.

"Who is Lee Jihoon?"

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I heard a snake calling? Sorry I don't speak snake," retaliated 'Soonyoung' as he turned around.

Not a lot of people knew this, but Lee Jihoon had quite a soft spot for strawberries.

Maybe it wasn't only strawberries, maybe it was the red/pink colour in general.

*

After another "I'm so fucking done with school" day, Jihoon was making his weekly commute to his favorite smoothie cafe to buy the drink with the most strawberries in. He didn't want or expect any of his fellow students to fall into the same cafe. At the same time at least. Yet there he was, sipping his pink smoothie, watching the drama unfold.

"Kwon Soonyoung!" exclaimed a dark-haired teenager that had haphazardly entered the cafe. Jihoon had seen him around. He must be in Jihoon's grade.

Kwon Soonyoung...

Not that Jihoon particularly cared the relevance of the name, but it seemed familiar. Like something he should know.

Speaking of the devil— not that Jihoon knew Soonyoung was a devil, it was just a use of speech— a teenager dressed in Jihoon's school's uniform turned around after just talking to the cashier.

"I think I heard a snake calling? Sorry I don't speak snake," retaliated 'Soonyoung' as he turned around. Jihoon scanned Soonyoung up and down, as he usually did with every student. There was something familiar about Soonyoung that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Soonyoung come on, I was just tired," pleaded 'Wonwoo' as he approached the former, who was kindly collecting his lime smoothie and already one step out of the door. Only to be stopped by Wonwoo when he grabbed onto Soonyoung's backpack.

Jihoon had already had enough of this teenage drama. He decided to get up and attempt to walk out the door between the tensioned pair. But Jihoon's quest of peace was soon a failed attempt when the two had started tugging on each other and both idiots slipped on the floor.

Jihoon saw a flash of green— splat.

Soonyoung's smoothie had landed right on top of Jihoon's school uniform. Except Jihoon was too shocked to do anything which had ended in Soonyoung and Wonwoo running off before any apology was admitted.

*

Soonyoung had yet to find out who Lee Jihoon was, but Soonyoung was guilty of hoping never to meet Jihoon. He wanted the cat, it was just too cute. Just last night the small black cat had jumped onto Soonyoung's lap while he was doing homework, purring for the extra attention. The cat made Soonyoung happy.

With his mom working extra shifts to keep the pair in the apartment, he could use the extra company.

Soonyoung gingerly made his way towards the cafeteria, his favorite time of the school day. The only time he had free time. He made his way to his usual group of friends, twisting around other teenagers. Soonyoung reached the center-most table, the usual spot for he and his friends to eat in.

"Hey Soon," spoke Wonwoo, as he smiled up from his phone. His eyes giving off a familiar glow that Soonyoung could only think of one cause from.

"Are you text fucking your boyfriend?" smirked Soonyoung, watching Wonwoo turn as red as the salami in his sandwich. Wonwoo slammed his phone down, drawing attention to the others in the cafeteria.

"We're not a thing," answered Wonwoo, lowering his voice so the bystanders wouldn't hear. Soonyoung rolled his eyes, there was no way Wonwoo could have thought that would've convinced him.

"Yeah and I'm not single," declared Sonnyoung, making Wonwoo grin.

"Can't relate," said Wonwoo quietly as Soonyoung laughed. Wonwoo's eyes going wide the second he realised that he had just admitted defeat to the 'enemy'.

"So you do admit it!" concluded Soonyoung, running off to the cafeteria's buffet with his backpack on his back. Soonyoung had spent the past fifteen minutes deciding on ramyeon or jjangjjangmyun only to find that he couldn't find his wallet.

"What the fuck," scowled Soonyoung at his backpack, implying that it was the backpack's fault and not his own, "I had it yesterday at the ca- oh."

Soonyoung must've left his wallet on the floor when crashing into the smaller teenager and dropping green drink all over him. That must've been the universe's version of karma. Soonyoung sighed. He didn't really want to go back to the cafe, but he most likely will if he didn't want to suffer the wrath of Ms. Kwon.

*

Jihoon wasn't really sure what to do with the wallet he found on the floor yesterday. That fateful day when those two fuckers, as Jihoon had called them, decided to split. One of them being an idiot didn't check the floor when he ran and left his ugly black and white wallet on the floor.

Now Jihoon had to put in the time for being a compassionate person and actually look for the person in school. But luck was on his side, in some twisted way. After looking through the wallet, Jihoon found an ID and the ID belonged to someone named:

Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon had no idea who this was, but he knew he was a dumbass. Jihoon's focus was so much on the wallet situation that he failed to realise that he had already reached the cafeteria. Navigating his way to the edge of the cafeteria where he finds Chan, Jisoo and Seokmin. Putting his backpack and papers down, he nods to the three of them as they cheerfully start a conversation.

Jihoon wasn't really one for listening, he'd rather focus on his eating and rather.. his compositions. Which was actually due tomorrow and he hadn't been able to get the bridge right no matter what he tried. Then suddenly a question stirred in his mind.

"Hey guys, do you know a Kwon Soonyoung?" asked Jihoon as the trio stared at him in disbelief, mainly Seokmin.

"Are you kidding me, he's in our friend group," spoke Seokmin as he got out his phone, "I can call him to come over right now."

Jihoon looked around in an over exaggerated manner, essentially implying a message, "I don't see a Soonyoung here."

Chan rolled his eyes. The ninth grader was incredibly sassy for his age, you'd think that after joining High school he'd might of mellowed down. But Jihoon was so wrong, Chan was as savage as ever.

"Your sarcasm is incredibly funny," spoke Chan in a dead tone. Causing Jisoo to snicker and Jihoon shooting a glare at the two. Jihoon was about the interject when his left butt cheek starting vibrating, or his phone.

Jihoon read the caller ID only to find it was Seungcheol calling him.

Another Notification read urgent words that made Jihoon sprint, leaving his lunch on the table for the other three teenagers to question.

>>>one new message from 'Beagle King'<<<

open message?

open | ignore

 **Beagle King:** emergency in our usual spot

_read 12:17 pm_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon hoped SeungCheol was oblivious, but he never was.

**Beagle King:** emergency in our usual spot

_read 12:17 pm_

Jihoon sprinted down the hall, anxiety filling his chest. SeungCheol—being the somewhat father of their entire friend group—had never shown weakness. In other words, SeungCheol was strong. An emergency, was really an emergency. Jihoon travelled the halls, ignoring bystanders wondering why the quiet and lowkey emo kid was making such a ruckus. Did Jihoon care? Not the slightest bit.

Jihoon arrived at their 'spot'. It wasn't really an incredibly secretive spot, just an old classroom that the janitors occasionally use to hang out. Otherwise, it was completely deserted besides for Jihoon and SeungCheol's use. Huffing, Jihoon leaned his shoulder on the doorframe to keep his cool composure. It didn't work. Seungcheol turned around from his chair and laptop to find a not-so-cool Jihoon and SeungCheol couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You know you don't have to act cool with me," smiled SeungCheol, though SeungCheol was only a little above average height, he seemed to tower over Jihoon. Jihoon avoided his gaze and attempted to catch his breath, puffing out when he failed. Jihoon wouldn't admit it to SeungCheol but his heart did quicken a bit, he felt himself blush. Jihoon hoped SeungCheol was oblivious, but he never was.

"Hey," spoke SeungCheol, SeungCheol tracing his hand along Jihoon's jawline, he tilted Jihoon's head forward. SeungCheol leaned in forward and Jihoon could only go ahead and close his eyes. Letting SeungCheol's lips slightly touch Jihoon's own. He let himself feel a little giddy, a little happy. There weren't any fireworks. After all, this wasn't the first time SeungCheol had kissed him. Jihoon, of course, being the tiny little brat that he was had to tilt his head up and tip toe to meet SeungCheol halfway. After holding that position for some time, Jihoon's calves were starting to get sore.

But he didn't want to admit it. To answer his prayers to the universe, SeungCheol finally let go. Holding onto Jihoon's hand, he smiled at him mischievously, "there was no emergency."

Jihoon rolled his eyes, knowing that it most likely was going to come to that. Even through the leader front that SeungCheol always put on, he was a clown and a dork at heart. Jihoon glanced to the other side of the classroom, SeungCheol's guitar was seated to one side. Jihoon didn't even know why the boy had bought it in the first place, SeungCheol couldn't play guitar to save his life. But he must've been much worst before if he was taking lessons.

"Why's your guitar here?" Questioned Jihoon as he attempted to look past Seungcheol. SeungCheol smiled goofily as he walked over to the guitar, grabbed it and sat down. He rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of vulnerability, Jihoon noted subconsciously.

"Can you teach me?" SeungCheol let his gaze fall onto Jihoon as Jihoon felt some weight of responsibility being draped onto his shoulders.

"It's been a year since you bought that guitar and you ask me now?" guffawed Jihoon looking at Seungcheol, "I thought you've been taking lessons this entire time."

"I don't know, junior year my grades actually mattered, and now that I'm a senior," Seungcheol paused. His gaze flickered over at the window overlooking the field, back bangs shifting slightly by the wind's hand, "it's like theres suddenly a countdown on everything."

Jihoon understood. He felt the same way. Being more of a quiet child, he was able to take in more of his surrounding. But that also meant that he was hypersensitive of consequences, beginning and endings of everything in general.

Jihoon nodded as he took the guitar out of SeungCheol's arms. Jihoon adjusted the grip of the guitar as he began to play the simplest song he knew, as a demonstration. By the end of the song, SeungCheol clapped gloriously. Jihoon only smiled to himself as he proceeded to give SeungCheol back the guitar and re-arrange his fingers.

"Alright so this is the G Chord.."

Lunch period went on as such, the two boys stuck in their own world. Inside this little classroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> ALRIGHT BEFORE YOU EVEN CLICK OUT AND REMOVE THIS FROM YOUR LIBRARY
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS
> 
> I KNOW THIS WAS A JICHEOL CHAPTER
> 
> I KNOW THIS WAS ALSO VERY SHORT
> 
> BUT
> 
> this is a SoonHoon fanfic not a Jicheol fanfic, and I will promise to cater to your.. shipping needs.
> 
> My initial idea was to have broken: Jicheol, slow burn: SoonHoon.
> 
> I know it must be confusing. So I'm begging for your trust.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for your patience.
> 
> \- byunnybacon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so dead for junior year,” spoke Soonyoung.

“I’m so dead for junior year,” spoke Soonyoung as he let the students trickle into his club meeting room. It was a warm faithful afternoon, as Soonyoung had finally scheduled a final date for his club meeting. This year, Soonyoung had taken up the responsibility of one of the Performance club’s leader, after finally becoming an upperclassmen. He had no where expected the amount of people that had signed up to actually come, which measured to about fifty students. At least Soonyoung wasn’t alone, he had Minghao and a… a Junhui. 

“Stop quaking in your boots, you’ve wanted this for so long,” whispered Junhui, who’s eyes were also fixated on the amount of students trickling in. The words to describe the two boys were nervous and a hot messes. 

The performance club was one of the rowdiest, as it help the annual preforming arts showcase every year. But the performance club wasn’t only catered to dancing, it was also catered to drama, music production (and performance of course) and martial arts. Mainly because Jun refused to become a leader unless that was added in. But with a bunch of rowdy performance highschoolers, there was bound to be some shortcoming. And there was. 

Last year, the club was so out of control, the club leaders had to call the Principal down to obey them. And that was a usual occurrence that year. Soonyoung had been one of the main troublemakers, and naturally everyone was surprised when he was recommended as the next club leader. Soonyoung remembered when the club leaders last year had proposed the idea, they had left the room snickering as Soonyoung was dumbfounded. Maybe is was a taste of his own medicine. But Soonyoung didn’t care, he wanted this job for the longest time. The Performance club was his favourite club of the year. As it had been for the past two years in his high school. 

Once all the students had finally settled into the makeshift rows of chairs that Soonyoung, Junhui and Minghao had set up, Soonyoung started to introduced himself, “Hey everyone, my name’s Soonyoung, you might’ve known me from last year. I’m a junior and a club leader of the Performance Club.” Soonyoung liked to be courteous in front of the eyes of others, so he did a bow after introducing himself. 

Junhui and Minghao had also introduced themselves after Soonyoung, then the important information started being presented. 

“This year we’re doing things a little differently, we’re going to separate into units and your team leaders are going to be the one’s co-ordinating everything from unit meetings to how performances are going to be played out. 

“There are going to be several units: Dance Unit, Music Production Unit, Acting Unit and Martial Arts unit. For the Dance Unit, there are going to be three levels: beginner, intermediate and advanced. At the end of the year, each level is going to have their own stage in the annual showcase and I’ll help you choreograph. You have to audition for the advanced level. I’ll send out an email to everyone explaining the application and placement process. You should definitely try out because the advanced level is going to have the greatest luxury of dancing with me,” at this remark, Soonyoung winked at the crowd of students, earning a mixed reaction of squeals and groans. Soonyoung chuckled and let Minghao continue. 

“As you can tell, Soonyoung will be in charge of the Dance Unit, while Junhui and I are going to be in charge of the Martial Arts unit. The Martial Arts Unit is new this year but I hope you join, because we’re going to have a better performance than Soonyoung-hyung,” smirked Minghao at Soonyoung, his eyes resembling daggers. 

Junhui rolled his eyes at the two boy’s immaturity and proceeded with the explanation, “We haven’t decided on a Music Production Unit leader and Acting unit leader, but starting this week we’re going to have elections. Anyone can be a leader, they don’t have to be upperclassmen, even people out of the club, if they’re willing to put in the work. Candidates will present themselves and in two weeks time we’re going to have our two other leaders.” 

Junhui looked at Soonyoung and Minghao, the two nodded at Junhui, signalling the said man to close the meeting. 

“And that’s all for this meeting, have a nice day.” 

The atmosphere of the club could be described in one word: relief. Although the meeting was short, there was a lot of information being crammed into the students’ already muddled brain. Talking about the new club formalities would just turn the students’ brains into puddles. Soonyoung didn’t blame them, he found it incredibly boring too. But either way, he still had to get the information across somehow. After the students left, the club leader trio was left with the task of cleaning up the chairs. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” admitted Soonyoung as he helped Minghao with the chairs. The said teenage boy jerking his hands back, as if a signal that he trusted Soonyoung to do the rest of the work. Soonyoung gave him a look that screamed, really? But all the Chinese boy did was shrug and walk away to help Junhui. 

“Yeah, I seriously thought we were going to have to call the principals like last year,” contributed Junhui, thinking back to sophomore year. The remark reminded Soonyoung of his shameful scandalous behaviour. He scowled to himself but then it followed with a smile. Despite the recklessness that Soonyoung carried amongst himself, he knew how to have a good time. 

“Seriously let me li-“ started Soonyoung, only to notice that someone had entered the preforming arts classroom. A small boy, with a messenger bag on his shoulder. When the stranger realised there were other people in the room, he immediately put his head down and walked quickly to one of the music teacher’s offices. Minghao gave Junhui a look, who passed it down to Soonyoung. Soonyoung had no idea who the stranger was, so he shrugged it off and proceeded to finish his task of stacking chairs. 

*


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah Jihoon Hak-Saeng, how is your song coming along?” Asked Beomju as soon as he saw the small junior enter his office. A small music producing room that Jihoon had become all too familiar with. He spent most of his high school career in the small room. It had a nice producing set, but Beomju wouldn’t accept anything less than the best. Jihoon turned a deep shade of red. Jihoon had completely forgotten to fix bridge because of a certain idiot named Seungcheol. Jihoon clutched his messenger bag handle, he hoped his teacher would take this well. But he knew he wouldn’t. 

“It’s going good, Beomju-SonSaengNim” smiled Jihoon, attempting to erase any anxiety or discomfort he was displaying. But just as Jihoon was secretive, Beomju was astute and perceptive. Basically: He could see through Jihoon like a piece of glass. 

Beomju raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his desktop, which lay in the middle of the cluttered audio equipment, “it better be. We’re going to sample that to PLEDIS.” 

Jihoon widened his eyes in surprise, two people had told him they had emergencies today. First he had gotten a text from ‘that shit Seungcheol’ and another ‘urgent’ email from his teacher. Not only was Beomju a music composer, he did teaching on the side and produced songs for several _i_ dol Companies. Apparently those said idol companies included PLEDIS Entertainment. Jihoon was surprised to say the least. Did Beomju know about his application? 

“So get it ready by tomorrow morning,” Beomju said without looking at Jihoon with another glance. Even though Jihoon knew that his teacher wasn’t looking back at him, Jihoon nodded anyway. The silence only informed Jihoon that he was dismissed. 

-

Jihoon exited his school quietly, the sun had already begun to set. He wasn’t surprised, it was almost seven at night. Long gone were the lightly polluted purple and blue skies. Replaced with the dark blue hue colouring the sky a settling streak of orange. Apartments lit up like lightbulbs on a chain as Jihoon watched each complex have it’s own story. He trekked up the sloped roads that Seoul had been so hellbent on being famous for as he reflected on his progress. 

After checking in with Beomju, Jihoon went to one of the practice rooms and worked on his song for an additional two hours. He was finally able to get a good idea for the bridge, but a good idea meant he had to start all over again. As of right now, he was a fifth of the way done. After the bridge he’d only have to repeat the chorus one more time before the breakdown. Jihoon smiled as he quickened his pace, he was almost done. 

The commute home was busier than usual. It was rush hour, Jihoon cursed his idiocy. Why did he wait so long to come home. The crowds overshadowed Jihoon as he attempted to find the train that led closer to his apartment. It was near impossible to find his way home, with a height like his own, he could barely see over people’s shoulders. Yet Jihoon persevered and was able to somehow scan his T-money card without getting his hand swept off by the rushing sea of people.After getting in, Jihoon was squished into the side of the train. Jihoon resigned with a sigh as he, With great challenge, managed to get his phone out to text Seungcheol. 

**short &feisty: **remind me never to procrastinate 

and go home late

_sent 7:03 pm_

Why? **:Beagle King**

Did something happen?

**short &feisty: **I have too much work 

and I don’t care I need that scholarship and audition 

:(( : **Beagle King**

Takecare of yourself

**short &feisty: **yeah 

okay

:( **:Beagle King**

_Seen 7:20_

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Seungcheol’s childishness.

The train had come to a stop as Jihoon pushed past strangers to make his way to the exit. After finally emerging, he inwardly thanked he lived in the more local side of town. There weren’t as many people as there was in the central station. It was almost empty, giving off an eery, lonely feeling. Jihoon had emerged from the subway when the sun had set. The sky was a light mix of blue and purple due to the just set sun. Clouds were encasing the sky, it was going to rain soon. The city lights outshone the stars. This was the scene Jihoon enjoyed the most. Strangers had their own conversations with others or on the phone, and some were like Jihoon who walked in silence. 

_Pit, Pat._

Just as Jihoon had predicted, sadly. He didn’t even bring an umbrella. But Jihoon hadn’t minded, he was used to being rained on. 

He entered the apartment building after a short five minute walk. Jihoon sighed at the sight, his apartment was no more special then the next. It was a local compact complex, there were apartments lined up next to Jihoon’s that were exactly the same. Yet somehow there was a homey feeling to Jihoon’s in particular. Whether it was the ancient security guard that had worked in this apartment longer than Jihoon had lived here, or the neighbour’s kids that he always saw playing in the shared playground just after dinner. Jihoon didn’t know. But the pure nostalgia of the scene made him feel at home. Jihoon punched in the his floor in the elevator as he took out his phone and plugged in his earphones, reviewing his newly composed song.

The rest of the night continued on like this, the small teenage boy’s mind solely concentrated on the song itself. 

*

Jihoon waved leisurely at his Dad, who’s eyes were fixated on the TV rather than his son. This was Jihoon’s normal, the quietness of his apartment. There was no attention paid to the Lee household’s only son, as long as he wasn’t failing, they’d give no damn. It sounded alright, until you realise that your parents won’t ever notice your achievement. Yet he still worked his ass off. Jihoon rolled his eyes, grabbed a canned coffee from the fridge and made his way into the room.

Jihoon knew the room felt different, there was something… something not there. Not something important, but something that would definitely get him in trouble. Jihoon’s room was in the usual disarray, paper’s flooded the table and his guitar lay awkwardly on the floor of the room. Clothes were thrown around haphazardly on his bed and the succulent by the window that Jihoon promised himself he would water was close to death. 

But there was an absence of scent. 

If it was a normal day, there would be a soft scent of urine. Not because Jihoon urinated out the window, he only did that… once. And he was punished by a very angry neighbour who lived just under them. But usually Jjangjjang would be a dumb cat and pee in an unknown corner. 

_Shit._

Jjangjjang was missing and Jihoon hadn’t noticed it. 

Even though he was a little petrified of what his Dad might say… for once, but he had other problems to attend to. Jihoon groaned and threw his head back. It was a constant struggle. Everyday. Every second. Jihoon was constantly pulled and pushed. There was always challenges that questioned his commitment to his passion, but no matter what the circumstance he almost always chose his passion: Music. It was his once constant. It was a never ending adventure, a winding road along a tall mountain. He’d even tried dancing once, he wasn’t great at it but it was exceptional for his level. Loosing Jjangjjang was just another obstacle that he’d have to deal with later. 

His song was due tomorrow, and he had no time. 

Jihoon woke up to the sound of his phone alarm at 5:50. He immediately regretted every idea he had last night, but at least he was able to finish the song. From trying to pull an all nighter after pulling one the night before to not having enough will power to even sleep on his own bed. He came back home all wet and didn’t even change out of his clothes. Heck, he even had the air-con on full blast. Jihoon less than average shitty, and that was saying something since he felt shitty most of the time. 

Jihoon couldn’t let his song go to waste, he had put too much energy in his sort of last minute song. He knew he overworked his vocals, singing a song that was essentially made for a seven vocal group. He also knew he overworked his brain, because when he read his geometry homework nothing made sense. The words just smeared over the page and started looking like music notes. Jihoon shook his head and went over to his closet to change into a new uniform. The closet wasn’t much, just enough to fit in essentials. Because that’s what Jihoon needed. Essentials. Nothing else. Jihoon wanted it simple. 

Peeling off his still damp uniform from the previous day, he felt his muscles tense up. Everything was uncomfortable, his skin was hypersensitive. He could hear the harsh whirring of his overworked air-con. Even after turning the air-con off and opening the window, he felt incredibly cold. It was as if he had the shivers. After Jihoon changed into his uniform, he pulled out his pullover sweater. He just had to sweat the sickness out. 

He barely uttered a word to his dad as he slung his messenger bag over onto his shoulder. 

Jihoon knew this day wasn’t going to get any better.


End file.
